


Ich gehör nur dir

by PoesiewieBrot



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoesiewieBrot/pseuds/PoesiewieBrot
Summary: Und manchmal sahst du mich an, und ich dachte MANN OH MANN...
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 1





	Ich gehör nur dir

京本大我演舞台剧的时候，田中树总是坐在第一排。他习惯早到二十分钟，一边翻着门口买的场刊一边听拉起的深红色幕布后面演员和工作人员走来走去搬东西和窸窸窣窣轻声交谈的声音。

他不曾错过京本大我参演的任何一场舞台剧，这并不意味着他是一个有钱又有闲的人。他翘过课，后来也翘过班，偷过柏青哥店里睡得死气沉沉的中年失意男子身边的小钢珠战利品，当然也曾在舞台剧开场后趁保安不注意溜进观众席入口。最终他总是坐在第一排，或是第一排旁边的地板上。

其实坐在第一排看剧的体验并没有想象中那么良好，有的剧院空间规划得不够合理，演员在某些站位会离观众过分近，又因为舞台有高度，第一排的观众如果想要看着演员的脸有时就得长时间仰着头，两个小时仰下来脖子很不舒服。唯一的优点大概就是离得近。田中树恰恰最中意这一点。聚光灯照在说台词的京本身上的时候，他看上去格外的高大俊朗，像一尊离自己很近的神。

就像神也需要俗世的供养来维持周身金粉的光。

经济实在太不景气，不论怎么宣传，上座率都比往年低许多。剧院决定模仿养成系偶像的玩法，抽几位幸运观众跟舞台剧的主角们握手。田中树当然使出浑身解数弄到了一张握手券，虽然又要连着几个月吃超市的打折临期泡面了，但他不在乎。

演员们定格在最后一个动作，场灯渐暗，大幕缓缓拉上。下一刹那所有的灯都亮起来，调子轻快的剧中插曲响起，将陈旧的装潢烘托得有种熟悉而略带俗气的喜庆感。工作人员在给急匆匆走到后台的京本大我擦汗，后者一边换衣服一边翻白眼：“资助人呢？津贴呢？宣传广告部门已经没用到这个地步了吗？还要我们一个个跟观众握手？怎么不让我们陪他们吃饭睡觉？”路易斯杰西最后一场没有戏份，悠哉地坐在椅子上一边喝水一边附和地点头。催场的人假装听不见男主角趾高气昂的抱怨，满脸应酬式随和赶他们上台：“谢幕了谢幕了，谢幕完听广播播报握手会安排哦，会有人出来维持秩序的。”

京本掸掸钉着亮片的前襟，装饰好热情的笑容，第一个走到台前。他满意地听见台下传来兴奋的欢呼声，其中当然也有第一排红发男孩子的一份。他穿着一身半旧不新的衣服，京本大我记得他的红发，但如果没有这点特征大概也记不住。做了第三百遍自我介绍，鞠了好几个躬，京本终于如期听到了令人厌恶的广播声。庞大的、笼罩整个空间的冰冷声场中，人群如波浪般起立又分散开，小声交谈发出“嗡嗡”的声音，在几个出口前面再次汇集等待离去，还有一小束浪花流向舞台前等待握手，脸上洋溢着毫不掩饰的，兴高采烈的笑容，这在京本看来比他自己脸上的表情自然多了。

红发男孩排到了京本大我面前，可能不是男孩了，京本第一次注意到对方脸上的纹路。“京本桑您好，我……我一直看您的舞台剧……我崇拜您……”男孩眼神中闪着热切的光，其中燃烧的内涵远胜过他单薄的言语。

近距离面对陌生人的狂热让京本感到有些不适，他维持着职业化的笑容，用力地握了握那双粗糙的手：“谢谢您的支持，今后也请一直来这里享受我们的表演！”这句话是剧场经理教他的，他便直接对着“幸运观众”一次次重复。

演出中所有的光都照在舞台上，京本大我根本不关心台下观众的脸，只在谢幕时一扫而过。

“今后也请一直来这里享受我们的表演”，田中树口中喃喃地重复着这句话。为了省电，他的房间里没有开灯，好在窗户临街可以借一点街灯的光。

“我也想和你一直在一起……京本君！”他不断抚摸着自己，直到在喊出偶像名字的刹那释放出来。

他起身抽了几张纸巾擦拭手掌以及自己的欲望，然后把纸团扔在一边、重新四肢摊开着倒在地铺上，身体熟稔地避开窄小空间里四面八方堆着的杂物，眼神望向天花板上京本大我的海报。

“我会永远和你在一起的。”

田中树觉得海报上京本大我的嘴角弧度仿佛更上扬了一些。他想，或许这是回应吧？


End file.
